Regular Rage, Regular Regrets
by MercernaryGirl13
Summary: Sure they've been together for a while, but Benson still gets pissed at him the same way. One day he gets so mad it became physical and now he fears for his relationship with Mordecai.


It was just far too frustrating knowing that Rigby and Mordecai were slacking. Not as much at Mordecai because he loved him, but it still frustrated him to the extreme. Benson ground his teeth togther to keep from screaming at them. Benson's love for Mordecai was the only thing keeping him from doing that. Benson's hand twitched, aching to hit something. Maybe he could just punch his pillow and scream into it like he usually did after he first loved Mordecai.

Benson was trying to channel his anger into energy to get his job done, but it was kind of hard. Everything was easier said than done in Benson's case.

Work was nearly over and Benson was furious. Everyone was slacking! He caught everyone messing around, but that's not all. They kept doing it AFTER Benson left too! That was the last straw, he wanted to scream. He was going to, but seeing Mordecai brought his anger down just enough that he wouldn't scream. But his anger regained near the end of work. He was filled to the brim with anger! He walked into his office, locking the lock, or so he thought. He just stood in the middle of the office, threw his head back, put his hands to the sides of his head, and screamed as loud as he could in frustration.

Mordecai was walking towards Benson's office and heard the scream. He wanted to check to see if Benson was alright. He walked towards the door and opened it silently. He saw Benson in the middle of the office standing and heaving air. He seemed pissed. Mordecai walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder, feeling Benson jump. "Benson are yo-."

SLAP!

Mordecai felt his cheek sting as he stumbled and fell to the ground, rubbing his cheek. Mordecai's eyes were wide with surprise from the sudden sting and looked up at Benson in fear. Benson was hunched over still heaving because he let out every single breath screaming. Benson had finally come to his senses. His eyes widened with realization. He slapped Mordecai. Benson gasped and straightened up, running to Mordecai. But Mordecai looked up at Benson with a look he hoped he would NEVER see in a million years. Fear.

Benson also felt afraid. He didn't know what came over him, one minute he was screaming and the next Mordecai was sitting on the ground. Benson was afraid of his anger issues. He was afraid this was an example of what may happen in the future if he has anger issues. Benson was afraid he would lash out at Mordecai again. "Oh my God, Mordecai are you alright?" Benson cried in worry. Benson was on the brink of crying now. "I'm so sorry Mordecai." Benson apologized.

Benson couldn't stand to see Mordecai like this. He turned away crossing his arms over his chest, feeling like his heart was slowly breaking. Benson looked down at his feet and silently cried, watching his tears hit the floor. Benson was standing for a minute crying, but he felt something wrap it's arms around him. Benson's eyes widened lightly, thinking. Why is he still here? He hit him! Why would Mordecai love him now? He felt horrible that his anger got the better of him, but was curious as to why Mordecai was still here, why he was hugging him.

Mordecai hugged him tightly. "Why?" Benson asked, striking Mordecai's curiousity. "Why? I hit you. Don't you hate me?" Mordecai was shocked by Benson's question. "Benson, how could you say that? I still love you no matter what." Mordecai comforted Benson as best he could. But Benson was still surprised. "Why don't you hate me?" Benson asked, his voice raised slightly. "Benson, it's just a small thing, it's okay." "How is this okay?" Benson cried. "Why are you asking? Aren't you happy I still love you?" "I am, I'm overjoyed but...I- I guess I'm just confused." Benson admitted as he calmed down. Benson sighed and rested back into Mordecai.

Mordecai smiled and turned him around to kiss him. Benson smiled into the kiss. Everytime Mordecai kissed him, it was like magic. It took away every negative feeling he owned. Benson always thought Mordecai was either blessed by an angel, or he was one. Mordecai pulled away and told him not to worry about but Benson still felt the need to finish crying. Benson rested his head against Mordecai's shoulder and cried. Mordecai comforted him and smiled, happy to know he was alright.

After a few minutes, Benson finally stood and wiped away his tears. "Sorry," Benson murmured, obviously feeling better. "For what? I told you you don't need to apologize for hitting me. Who's to say I didn't deserve it?" "No, not for that. For getting your shoulder wet. And no you didn't deserve it!" "Wha-..." Mordecai stopped and suddenly burst into laughter. Benson got confused and asked why he was laughing. Mordecai replied by saying that his shoulder being wet was the least of his worries and was laughing because Benson was worried about it.

Benson smiled happily. He would try harder to control his anger, for Mordecai. Mordecai just smiled and pulled him back into a quick kiss and promised he would take a break AFTER he did his work, or at least try. Benson had to smile at this. Mordecai even promised he would spend his break with Benson.

They quickly kissed a final time before they seperated, each smiling lovingly.


End file.
